Black Mail
by Anna Doyle
Summary: An addition to Magazines. Bella tells Alice and Rose about the boys' dirty little secret.
1. Chapter 1

Black Mail

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is a sequel to Magazines. Read that first and this will make more sense. Enjoy!**

Wednesday morning when I woke up, Edward was gone. He left a note on my pillow. It read:

**My dearest Bella-**

**Good morning! I'm on an impromptu hunting trip with my brothers. I will see you on Friday. **

**Look after my heart; I've left it with you.**

**Edward **

**PS: Alice wants to go shopping…**

Great, Alice wanted to go shopping. This was going to be long day. Wait… this _is_ great! I was going to have some fun with Emmett and Jasper. They took away something I love, so I will take away something that they love.

Alice and Rosalie showed up at my house at around 11. They dressed me and treated me like I was a guinea pig or Barbie. They always treat me like that when it's make-over time. It's not like I had a say in anything.

"So Rose, Alice? I've got something to tell you," I said when they finished dolling me up.

"What's going on, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, you know how Jazz and Emmett stole Edward this week?"

"Yeah…" hinted Rose eagerly.

"I want to get back at them…. And I have dirt," I said proudly, yet somewhat frightened about their reaction.

"Spill. Now!" Alice demanded with Rose nodding in agreement.

"… They have a stash that they've been hiding in Edward's closet," I smirked.

"Of?" Rose was getting impatient.

"Dirty magazines." They were silent. "You know… porn?"

"Yeah," they growled simultaneously.

"So I was thinking that you could deprive them of sex for a while. What do you think?" I asked wickedly.

"Bella, I love the way you think," Rosalie complimented me, laughing.

Alice went into a vision. "This is going to be fun. So we all wear our sexiest clothes around them and not even let them touch us. Got it?"

"Got it," we answered.

"Edward said that he liked that red bra and thong set…" I added.

"Let's go shopping." Rosalie said with an evil smirk on her face.

We all got really cute underwear sets that will taunt the boys to no end. Mine was a deep blue, Alice's was black, and Rose's was a red/pinkish color.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Just one little kiss, please?" Edward begged.

"Nope, sorry. Not interested." I said as I stripped down to the new underwear set. I snuck a glance at Edward: He was biting his lip and staring at my butt. I turned to face him and he whimpered.

"Please?" he whispered.

"Well, maybe just one." I walked fluidly up to him and without touching him, leaned in so I was just a few centimeters from his lips. "Never mind," I said quickly and went to put on my new black lace nightgown.

_I wonder if Alice and Rose are having as much fun as I am_, I thought to myself. I threw on a pair of cute jeans that Alice made me buy last week and turned to Edward. "I changed my mind. I want to go to your house and hang out with Alice and Rose."

"OK," Edward gulped as he picked me up and jumped out of the window. He put me on his back gently and I gave a little squeeze with my legs. He moaned, "Bella, this is pure torture."

"That's nice. Run," I whispered in his ear sexily and he ran.

When we got there, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch staring at their wives. Alice and Rose were sitting on the floor in their underwear playing the boys' videogames. Alice was winning.

"Hey guys," I said walking away from Edward and swaying my hips dramatically. He sighed quietly behind me. "Meeting upstairs?"

"OK," they said together and put down the video games and followed me upstairs, leaving the boys ogling after us.

"So, can we be done with this please?" Rose begged immediately. "I need sex."

"Me too," Alice whined.

"I need kisses. I want sex but the 107 year old virgin is too stubborn to give it to me. Torture is officially over," I groaned.

"Bella, get out of the jeans and nightgown. A little more torture can't hurt," Rose said. "So Edward will get his kisses first, because he really didn't do anything, then after a few minutes Jazz and Emmett can have theirs."

We all walked downstairs slowly to the boys at the foot of the banister. I walked to Edward and jumped on him and started kissing him. He didn't pull away either, instead he ran upstairs and threw me on the bed for a serious kissing session.

Things must have gone well downstairs because within 10 minutes I heard screams and moans of pleasure coming from Alice's and Rose's bedrooms.

**The next day:**

"Bella, I hate you for that you know," Emmett teased. "Rose holds it over me. This is going to be endless. Thank you."

"Alice too," Jazz agreed.

"Sorry, but I had to. You stole my Edward," I said.

"Hey baby," Edward whispered in my ear and snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "Let's go to our meadow."

"Good idea." I smiled and jumped on his back, stuck my tongue out at Jazz and Emmett and he ran to our favorite place.


	2. Notification

Hey everybody. I want you to know that I am writing a new story OF MY OWN. I was thinking about making the story about Emmett and Rosalie but it didn't seem right. It is called _Magnetic._ It will be posted as a blog on my Myspace. /kelliannhuber, but soon I will make a page for Anna Doyle and post it there.


End file.
